Some prior systems attempt to identify potential correspondents by communicating directly. However, these systems become vulnerable to attackers when communicating and, in particular, can cause or be vulnerable to SPAM and denial of service attacks.
Accordingly, a system is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages by discretely identifying a potential correspondent so that a secure link between a server and a potential correspondent may be established.